


New Year's Eve

by Writerofthelorde



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Steve Rogers - Fandom, Stucky - Fandom
Genre: Awkward, Cute, First Kiss, Fluf, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, Starbuck - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerofthelorde/pseuds/Writerofthelorde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comments, concerns, critique, everything is welcome and much appreciated. <3</p></blockquote>





	New Year's Eve

Steve is at times square with Clint and Natasha. It’s 12 at night, the ball drops and everyone around Steve is kissing each other. Clint had never worked up the nerve to kiss Natasha, so she just pulled him in herself. 

Steve sighed sadly. He looked around and had never felt more alone. Legitimately everyone he could see was kissing someone. 

Suddenly out of nowhere he got swept off his feet and kissed by two strangely familiar lips. He opened his eyes widely and saw who it was; Bucky. His eyes fluttered shut in a moment and he slipped into a flashback.

Though Steve had never kissed Bucky in that way, they had had their awkward spin-the-bottle kisses, back in the day. Even though the awkwardness in those moments, would be all they could think about, Steve craved those moments with all he had. 

The warmth of the lips left his mouth and he opened his eyes once again. “Wait.” He quickly said, grabbing his jacket before Bucky could run off. He pulled him in roughly smacking their mouths together. He had waited way too long for this to let him just run away like that. Two strong arms wrapped around his neck, as he placed his around Bucky’s waist. 

He kissed him passionately, not caring about the people who had started to stare at them. Mouths were working together desperately, breaths hitching and teeth smashing. Steve pulled him closer and closer, while Bucky did the same. Steve moved one of his hands to the back of Bucky’s head and he laced his fingers through his hair. With that same hand he tilted Bucky’s head slightly, and deepened the kiss, by slipping in his tongue. Bucky’s tongue fought back immediately and without remorse. 

Steve was slightly surprised Bucky knew how to kiss like this, but he put it out of his mind, concentrating on the love-filled kiss.

They kissed for a good couple of minutes before Steve backed off slowly. “I missed you so damn much, Buck.” 

Bucky stared at him with sadness in his eyes. “I… I’m not… who you think I am… I.. I don’t know… much about… before… I don’t know what… we had… _i-if_ we had… I just… I don’t know… w… m… a-anything… about before… I just… I know that I… want you… I… don’t know… if you… w-want m-m-me…. b-but-I… I-I want… to know… bu-but mostly… I… I’ve come to re-realise… that I… want you…” Bucky breathed shakily, not sure if he said it understandably and especially not sure why all his confidence had seeped out in a heartbeat. 

Steve sighed out a terribly long sigh as he closed his eyes. Bucky thought he was annoyed or was about to reject him, but in reality, Steve was relieved. 

Bucky turned around, figuring he should just leave, but Steve stopped him. He grabbed his arm, turned him around and immediately pressed a kiss on his lips. “I’m sorry.” He whispered. “I just… didn’t know what to say.” Steve admitted with an awkward laugh. 

Bucky took a deep breath; ready to, this time steadily, say what he wanted to tell him. “I… I… I want t-to be… w-who… I… used to be…” He sighed wishing he could just speak properly. “…to you…” He stuttered. “U-unless, I was… just y-your friend-d… then I… want m-more.” He finished with a tiny nod. 

Steve couldn’t help but smile at him; he was so nervous and yet so perfect. He hugged him tightly. 

He backed off and took a hold of his face with both his hands and softly pressed a kiss to his lips. He was about to kiss him again and deepen it with all he had, but first he said, “I’ll be whatever you want me to be.” 

**Author's Note:**

> comments, concerns, critique, everything is welcome and much appreciated. <3


End file.
